Starry Starry Night
by iloveromance
Summary: Feeling guilty about her fight with Martin, Daphne hopes to make amends with him as well as Niles. But Martin's reaction to her apology is one that she'll never forget. Continuation of Kristen3's story; "The Least I Could Do". Written for Kristen3.
1. Chapter 1

Daphne kissed her son, unable to resist touching his soft cherubic cheek. She wasn't quite sure that she believed Niles' story of how their infant son had picked flowers for her at the park or that he had been the one to choose which flowers his father purchased for her at the florist. But she loved them just the same. And she loved Niles more than anyone would ever know.

It was so thoughtful of him to take David to the park in order to let her calm down. She hadn't meant to get so angry at Martin, but when he repeatedly refused to do his exercises, making excuse after excuse, she simply couldn't take it any longer.

Like a child throwing a tantrum, she nosily folded her exercise table and shoved it into the large bag. And then, despite Ronne's protests, she stormed out of the house, determined never to come back. But not before she got in a few choice words that she rarely used.

Since David had been born she'd made a concerted effort to watch what she said, for even though he was still an infant, she knew he was learning things every day. But at that moment she was just so angry that the words came pouring out.

She could tell by the looks of her father and mother-in law that she'd wounded Martin deeply, but he deserved it. The old man had a bullet lodged in his hip and he certainly wasn't getting any younger. His eldest son had hired her to do a job years ago, and even though she was now a member of the family and money was no longer an issue, she continued to work with him every day. In time, she knew that his he would finally be strong enough to walk without his cane. And when that day finally came, she was sure that there would be a celebration, no matter how silly it seemed.

But when she'd driven home that afternoon, angry and hurt, she was positive that she'd broken every traffic law in Washington State. Once she'd arrived home, her mood hadn't gotten any better, and she was grateful that Niles had sensed that she needed to be alone.

While they were gone, she'd padded upstairs and changed clothes and then back downstairs to the kitchen. Within minutes she'd baked some scones and brewed a pot of hot tea. She knew that it was wrong to eat when she was in such an emotional state. That's what her therapist Gloria had told her.

Gloria had been an invaluable inspiration to her back then, when Daphne had experienced a drastic weight gain. Daphne had learned so many things from Gloria and she cherished every lesson.

Niles had been jealous at first, resulting in their first real fight as a couple, one that ultimately led to their first romantic union. Amazingly she found herself blushing at the thought. What was wrong with her? They had a son now and…

She pushed the thought away, briefly of course. There would be plenty of time later to recreate it, without the painful fight. But there must be something else she could do. She fought with Martin often. In fact, she'd been fighting with him periodically since the day they met.

When it came to his therapy (plus a million other things) the man was completely infuriating at times… and she loved him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne sighed deeply and carried David to the changing table, dressing him in the teal green shorts and matching shirt emblazoned with the familiar dark blue, white and silver Seattle Mariners logo across the front. Niles had balked at the idea of their son wearing a sports-related outfit, but when Daphne gently reminded him that Martin was proud of the gift he had bought for his grandson, Niles gave in. But looking at David now, there was no denying that he couldn't possibly be more adorable. Daphne just hoped that Martin would agree.

She lifted David into her arms. "Come on sweetheart. We're going out for a little while." The baby fussed a bit, clearly not understanding the sudden change in his routine, but Daphne soon got the hint. "You're hungry, aren't you? I am sorry darling; I can't believe I haven't fed you this afternoon. I hope that doesn't make me a bad mommy. Your daddy wouldn't be happy knowing that I was neglecting you but even more so for saying that I'm a bad mommy. He's always telling me that I'm the best mommy and wife in the world and that's why I love him so much. Without him, I wouldn't have you."

David's face was soon blurred by her tears and she smiled when David reached for her face as though wanting to brush those tears away. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Let's get you fed, okay?"

She carried him to the rocking chair and sat down, adjusting her blouse to allow him to nurse. He ate hungrily and a wave of guilt came over her; for she knew she should have fed him hours ago. Her thoughts had been so consumed over Martin and the way that she had treated him that it was causing her to neglect her son; something she swore she would never do. But she knew that until she apologized to her father-in-law, nothing would ever be right.

When David was finished with his meal, she placed him in his playpen, allowing him to play for a bit while she went to her room and freshened herself up. After a few minutes she returned and smiled at him from the doorway watching him play contentedly. He was without a doubt the most beautiful baby she'd ever seen. And she still couldn't believe that he was really hers.

Soon they were on their way to one of David's favorite places… and Daphne's too. But when they pulled up in front of the blue one-story house, her apprehension returned.

Perhaps this was a bad idea coming here.

Her first thought was to turn around and leave, but when David's eyes lit up and he giggled happily at the sight, she knew that she couldn't do it. He loved it there and truth be told, she loved it too. Finally she got out of the car and flung David's diaper bag over her shoulder. She smiled at her son who sat contentedly kicking his little blue stocking feet, giggling as Daphne worked to unfasten the straps on his car seat.

"I know you're excited but to tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous about coming here. I know it's silly and you can't possibly understand but I'm afraid that I wasn't very nice the last time we were here. And I have to change that." Her heart racing, Daphne lifted David from his car seat and closed the door, carrying him to the front door.

She knocked, waiting a bit impatiently for a response, and just when she'd almost given up, the door was opened revealing a smiling Ronee. "Daphne! Oh… and David! What a nice surprise! Look at you David, all ready for the Mariners' game! You're in luck because your grandpa was just sitting down to watch them beat the Yankees! Right Marty?"

As Daphne expected there was no response from inside the house, but in truth she was grateful for the silence. It gave her time to think. "Ronee, I'm sorry to come over like this without calling, but I just-."

"Oh, don't be silly! You're family and we love having you! Marty will love having company!"

Daphne lowered her eyes. "Well, David certainly loves his grandpa and I want them to spend as much time together as possible, but maybe I should just leave him here for a little while. If you don't mind. I-I have some errands to run anyway and I'm sure that I'm the last person that Martin wants to see." She blinked, willing her tears away, but they resurfaced just the same. And unexpectedly, she felt Ronee reach for her hand.

"Daphne… honey, if this is about earlier…"

"I-I'm sorry. I should go. Look, if you don't mind watching David for a while, I'd appreciate it but I really should get going. I won't be gone long, I just need to leave. I-."

"You're not leaving, Daphne!" Ronee said gently, but firmly. "Now come in and have some tea."

"But-."

Daphne's protests were quelled as Ronee gently pulled her into the house. "Ronee I really don't think-."

"Look, don't worry about a thing, Daphne We love you! Marty, Daphne and David are here!"

Daphne stood in the foyer wringing her hands nervously as she waited for Martin to appear. And when he did, she could see instantly how deeply she had wounded him. The life was gone from his eyes and it wasn't hard to see that he was deliberately doing his best to ignore her. She refused to let hit faze her, choosing instead to smile warmly.

"Hello, Martin." She went to hug him but he turned away, paining her even further.

"Hey! Is that my best buddy?" Martin said a bit too enthusiastically. "Come here, little guy!" He held out his hands, lifting David out of Daphne's arms and into his own.

"Look at you, all decked out for the Mariner's game! Come on; let's go watch the game together! Too bad your parents don't like baseball, isn't it?"

Ronee shot Marty a warning look. "Marty-."

But Martin ignored his wife (and Daphne) and carried David over to his chair sitting him down on his knee. He pointed at the television proceeding to explain the game to his infant grandson. David stared at the television, mesmerized by the colors, sights and sounds and Daphne knew that Niles would be livid if he saw David taking an interest in sports at such a young age.

The thought might have made her laugh, but instead she began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daphne, would you like some-." Ronee stopped as she entered the living room carrying a tray of iced tea and cookies and sat it down on the table. "What's wrong?"

Before Daphne could repay, Ronee went to Martin's chair and angrily turned off the television.

"Hey! What in the hell are you doing? We were watching the game!"

"Yeah? Well now you're not!" Ronee snapped, taking David out of Martin's arms.

"Where are you going with him?" Martin demanded.

"David and I are going in the back room to play while you and Daphne talk!"

"What?" Martin shouted. "But I have nothing to say to her!"

Martin's words made Daphne turn away, aware of the painful ache in her chest.

"Marty, do it!" Ronee ordered.

"But she started it!" Martin retorted.

"Oh for God's sake Marty, you sound like your sons when I used to babysit them! It doesn't matter who started it! Can't you see that Daphne's upset? Now talk this through and get this ridiculous grudge over with! You're supposed to be family and you're supposed to love each other! You're both at fault and it's time to put this behind you and move on!"

"But Ronee-."

She walked over and leaned to kiss Martin in a surprisingly passionate way as David giggled happily in her arms. Seeing the love between her father and mother-in-law warmed Daphne's heart and she found herself smiling.

"Marty I love you, you know that! But Daphne loves you too. And I know you love her! So please do this… for me? "

He sighed, giving his wife one last kiss. "All right, fine! And… I love you too!"

"Good! Now kiss your grandson!"

David moved his arms up and down while Martin kissed his cheek. "Go have fun with your grandma-."

Ronee shot her husband a warning look-"Marty-."

"Oh geez, Ron, when are you going to give this up? The fact is you _are_ his grandmother plain and simple!"

"But he likes _Ronee_ better!" She said with a grin. "Come on David, let's see what we can find to play with back here. I'm sure there are lots of fun toys around this house!"

Martin sighed watching Ronee disappear around the corner with David and then returned his attention to the game. The silence that followed was deafening, save for the noise of the crowd on the television. But he kept his eyes fixated on the screen paying no attention to Daphne.

"Martin, I-."

"ALL RIGHT! That's the way to get them out! One-two-three inning for Hernandez!" Martin yelled at the television when the inning was over and the Mariners fled the outfield. "Now come on, guys! We need some runs!"

Daphne tried to smile and slowly picked up her purse. "Well, I guess I should get going. I have a lot of errands to run."

"Fine." Martin snapped.

"I-I won't be gone long. I just need to-well, I'm sure you're not interested in me shopping list but I want to make sure that David has everything he needs. I am a good mother, you know."

"Sure." Martin said curtly. "Bye Daph. See you later."

Daphne sighed and went to the door, her sight blurred by tears. She stepped outside on the porch a bit shaken as the door closed behind her. But she was barely on the sidewalk when the tears began to fall relentlessly and it was almost impossible to see in front of her. The keys in her hand trembled violently as she worked to insert the key into the door lock to open the door.

"Damn it, why won't this bloody thing work?" She mumbled, struggling with the key. But when it finally unlocked the door, she was aware of warmth on her back.

"Daph-."

She turned to find Martin standing behind her, and the look on his face was all she needed to see before she engulfed him in her arms, crying onto his plaid shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

She could feel his hand, running tentatively up and down her back and the touch was so comforting that she found it hard to let go. But when she did, his face was blurred by her tears. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Nah, come on. Ronee's right." Martin replied. "Or half right anyway. If anyone's to blame here, it's me. I'm the one who's been acting like a damn fool. We've been doing these damn exercises for years and I should be used to it by now."

"No, it's my fault!" she cried. "Don't blame yourself! I'm so sorry for those horrible things I said before! I didn't mean them! I just got so angry! You're getting stronger every day and I want you to be able to walk again without your cane. IK know it's silly, but it gives me a sense of accomplishment. I just want Niles to be proud of me."

She gasped in surprise when he drew her into hi8s arms, hugging her warmly. "Come on, don't talk like that. You know Niles is proud of you. Hell, I've never seen a man prouder of his wife and to be honest I'm a little jealous. I should have told Hester more often that I was proud of her but now it's too late. It's not too late for Niles. He loves you, Daphne. He's been in love with you since the first moment he laid eyes on you."

She brushed away fresh tears and smiled. "Martin…"

"No, I'm serious! I could see it right away and I'm pretty sure that Frasier could too. I just wish that we hadn't kept the two of you apart for so long. I should have intervened and told Frasier that he's a damn fool for-."

Her fingers pressed firmly against Martin's mouth. "Hush. Don't blame yourself. You're a wonderful man and if it weren't for your making Frasier hire me…"

Martin hugged her again. "Yes, I know and I don't regret my decision for one minute. I didn't count on Niles falling in love with you, but I'm glad he did. And I'm even gladder that you fell in love with him, because you both gave me the most perfect gift I could ever receive… my grandson."

She began to cry harder and hugged him tighter than ever before as her tears dampened his shirt, but he didn't seem to care. "I love you, Martin. "  
He sighed deeply, hugging her tighter. And he heisted but for a moment before he spoke again. "I love you too, Daphne."


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne couldn't stop smiling as she drove toward home, anxious to see her husband. In the back seat David giggled happily making Daphne wonder if somehow he knew that he was going home. She smiled at him, he heart filling with love for her son. "Don't worry sweetheart. We'll be home soon."

The Montana soon came into view and her pulse quickened in anticipation. The effort of pulling into the garage suddenly seemed to take longer than normal. But it took almost no time at all to get David out of his car seat and carry him into the lobby.

After a friendly wave at the doorman, Daphne hurried into the elevator with David in two and waited rather impatiently for the elevator to arrive on their floor. And when the doors finally open, it took mere seconds for her to rush into the hallway, clutching David in her arms as she made a beeline for their apartment. Her fingers trembled as she struggled to open the door and she gasped when it opened automatically to reveal her husband's face. He looked so handsome that she thought she might cry.

"Niles…"

He smiled and lifted David from her arms, freeing her to wrap her arms around him while he kissed the baby's cheek. But Daphne's kiss was much more romantic as she kissed him deeply, smiling at the stunned expression on his face. David was sandwiched between them oblivious as to what was going on, but he didn't seem to mind, choosing instead to play with Niles' silk tie. And when the passionate kisses she shared with Niles came to an end, she couldn't resist giving Niles and David a gentle squeeze before letting go.

Niles' cheeks were flushed and he cleared his voice. "Well, um, this is a surprise. But I didn't expect you home so soon. I thought you'd still be at Dad's and Ronee's house."

Daphne gave him a small sad smile. "Well, I was but-." She paused when Niles' smile disappeared. "What is it?"

"Oh no…"

"What?"

Niles ran his hand through his hair. "Dear God, I was afraid this would happen."

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Dad. You had another argument, didn't you? About his not doing his exercises?"

"What? No! Actually-."

Niles sighed deeply. "Damn, I should have known! I knew I should have talked to him! Why is he always refusing to do his exercises? Doesn't he know that it's for his own-."

She grabbed his hand, smiling at him. "It's nothing like that. I'm sorry if I worried you. Your father was… Oh, it was my fault, Niles! Our argument, I mean! I said some horrible, hurtful things to him and to Ronee and I'll never forgive myself! I just… I love him so much and I'm so sorry, Niles! I would never-."

When she began to cry (for reasons she simply couldn't explain), Niles gently sat David on the floor where the baby immediately took interest in his favorite blanket, allowing Niles to take Daphne into his arms. "Don't cry my love, it's all right. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Everything will be fine"

She cried against him, comforted by the scent of his cologne and the gentleness of his touch. And soon her tears began to subside. But yet she still held onto him. "I love you, Niles. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daphne."

Their lips met in a series of passionate kisses that were even more wonderful than before and that she never wanted to end. But the ringing phone broke them apart.  
Niles smiled and put his fingers to her lips. "I'm just marking my place." he said, making her laugh at the way he repeated a line from one of her favorite Audrey Hepburn movies, _How to Steal a Million._ In response she kissed him once more, softly this time but with the promise of more passionate kisses to come. "All right."

He moved away from her and went to answer the phone.

"Hello? Dad, we were just…. Yes? What, you mean tonight? But Daphne just… And what about…. Oh, I see. Well, if you feel that strongly about it, we'll be there. Okay, we can be there at that time but why there? You don't live there anymore, so why-. Well, it is summer, so I suppose you're right, but it doesn't give us much time to- All right, we'll be there. I will. Goodbye, Dad."

He hung up the phone and looked at Daphne, his worried expression causing her anxiety. "What's wrong?"

"I guess you heard. That was Dad. He wants us to come over tonight. He says it's an emergency."

Daphne's eyebrows rose. "But I was just over there!"

"Not at their house. He wants us to meet him at the Elliot Bay Towers!"

"But why? What's going on?"

"I have no idea but this isn't like him at all! I'm worried Daphne! I- I don't want to lose him!"

Instantly she moved closer and took him into her arms, gently stroking his back. "You won't lose him, I promise."

But as she spoke the soft words, her chest tightened and she blinked back tears. She didn't' want to lose Martin either. She loved him too much.


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne's heart was racing as Niles drove quickly to the Elliot Bay Towers and she clutched his hand in hers, her thumb moving slowly across her husband's soft skin. She knew that the small gesture was of little comfort, but she hoped that he knew how deeply she loved him. Meanwhile in the backseat, David babbled happily, unaware of his parents' worry and for that, Daphne was extremely grateful.

"Okay, we're here." Niles said, bringing Daphne's mind to the present. She looked around the familiar parking garage. It had been so long since she'd been here-the last time being when Frasier invited them over for one last goodbye before he left for San Francisco. That had been almost a year now and yet it seemed like yesterday. But what she didn't understand was-

Two soft lips pressed against her cheek, bringing her out of her thoughts once more.

"Come, my love. Let's see what this is all about."

Niles' trembling voice indicated that he was just as worried as she, but she couldn't let her worry show. As Niles took her hand to help her out of the car, she kissed him tenderly and lifted David out of his arms. "I love you, Sweetheart. Please don't ever forget that."

"I could never forget about that, Daphne." Niles replied. "I think about it every day."

His sweet words brought tears to her eyes and she smiled. "Well, when we get home, we'll put David to bed early and I'll show you how much I love you, all right?"

He swallowed hard, a boyish look of nervousness on his face that made her smile. "A-all right."

She took his hand and entwined her fingers through his. "Come on…"

They walked in silence until they reached the lobby where they were greeted by Ted, the doorman, who was by all accounts extremely polite but vastly different from Morrie. Oh, how Daphne missed Morrie with his cheerful demeanor and wonderful sense of humor. And suddenly she was engulfed in a memory…

Morrie's death had come as a shock to all of them and the funeral had been difficult. But not as difficult as confessing her feelings to Frasier about Niles. She hadn't wanted to say anything at all, not after they had gone through such a traumatic time, losing someone who was such a dear friend, but it was eating her up inside and she could hold in her secret no longer. She was in love with Niles. And if she had chosen to say nothing….

"Daphne, are you okay?"

Surprised, she turned to see Niles watching her. "What? Oh, I was just thinking…"

He smiled then. "I gathered as much. What were you thinking about, my love?"

"About how much I love you."

He kissed her deeply; oblivious to the fact that they weren't alone in the lobby, but neither of them seemed to care. "I love you too." He whispered when the kisses ended. "I'll be right back."

She kissed him once more and watched as he walked over to Ted where they spoke inaudibly. Most likely he was inquiring about his father. Ted nodded and pointed to the elevator, bringing a smile to Niles' face. He then turned to Daphne and kissed her softly on the lips, placing another kiss on David's soft forehead. "Come, my love."

With his arm draped around her shoulder, Daphne leaned into his body as the three of them made their way to the elevator, having no idea what was in store for them.

But the love they felt for one another was undeniable.


	7. Chapter 7

They stepped into the elevator, sharing a kiss as the doors closed, but Daphne's heart continued to thud in her chest and she held David a little closer. "Niles, do you have any idea what this is about?" she asked quietly.

But Niles merely shook his head. "No." His unsteady breathing brought her hand to his back, rubbing in small circles in an effort to calm him. But before either of them was ready, the doors opened on the top floor. They paused, both of them most likely thinking the same thing. But neither of them spoke as they exited the elevator, their hands joined tightly together.

As they looked around they saw no sign of Martin. "Darling are you sure he said to meet him here?" Daphne asked.

Niles sighed deeply. "Yes, I'm positive. But I don't-"

The door opened, startling them both and they turned to find Martin and Ronee smiling at them.

"Niles, how the hell are ya?"

Niles glanced at Daphne worriedly. "I'm fine Dad, but-." He gasped in surprise when he was engulfed in his father's hug. "Oh…"

Daphne watched the scene worriedly, but then she found herself the recipient of her own hug, this time from Ronee.

"Daphne, how are you?" Ronee was asking. When the hug ended, Daphne drew out of her mother-in-law's arms and stared at her in confusion. "And how is my grandson?" Ronee continued. "Come here, sweetheart!"

Daphne swallowed hard. Something wasn't right. Ronee would never call David her grandson. Not out loud anyway. But before she could say anything, David was being lifted from her arms and into those of his grandmother.

Immediately Daphne went to Martin and took both of his hands in hers, unable to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" Martin asked.

She sniffled and squeezed his hands. "Martin, Niles and I love you very much. A-and so does David, but-."

Martin kissed her cheek, worrying her even further with the unexpected and uncharacteristic sentiment. "Aw, thanks Daph. We love you and Niles too. And of course we love this little guy, don't we buddy? Come to Grandpa!" Martin took David out of Ronee's arms and kissed the baby's cheek, smiling when David giggled happily.

"Yeah, that's my future Mariner's third baseman!"

Tears streamed down Daphne's cheeks and she felt Niles' hands on her shoulders. "Martin, listen to me… We love you, very much and if something is wrong, anything at all… Niles and I will do everything we can-."

"Money is no object, Dad." Niles said brokenly, wiping away tears. "I-I know I haven't been the best son and I should have taken you into my home instead of making Frasier do it. Perhaps if I had our relationship would be better now, but please know that I do love you so if something's going on, I deserve to know. I-Is it your heart?"

Martin's eyebrows rose. "My heart? No, I-." He turned to Ronee who smiled and touched his cheek.

"I think you'd better tell them, Sweetheart."

Martin sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'd better."

Daphne's heart raced and she could feel her heart thudding wildly in her chest. Her tears were falling like raindrops now and there was nothing she could do to stop them. This time it was Martin who looked at her worriedly. "Why are you crying?"

"Because, Martin… we love you so much and we don't want to lose you! So whatever is going on, Niles and I will find the best medical staff in the country, no matter where it is. We-."

The worried expression on Martin's face faded away replaced by a look that Daphne couldn't quite read. "Oh geez! Is that what you think this is? You think I'm dying or something?"

"Well what did you expect me to think, Martin? Bloody hell, what is wrong with you?" Daphne yelled, feeling a bit of satisfaction as he winced when she smacked him in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For you and your bloody-."

Niles grabbed Daphne's hand before she could smack her father-in-law a second time and she turned to look at her husband' handsome face which was blurred by her tears.

"Dad, what is this all about?" Niles asked. "If it's not your health, than-."

Ronee smiled. "Come on, Marty. Let's just show them." She pushed open the metal rooftop door, revealing something that neither Niles nor Daphne could have imagined. It was like a dream come true ten times over.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad…"

"Oh my…"

Ronee beamed with happiness and slid her arms around her husband. "Surprise!"

Daphne's mouth fell open in shock and she took Niles' hand. Together they walked around the rooftop taking in the amazing sight. It was absolutely transformed.

Small white round lights hung from wires strong across their heads. Soft music played from an unknown source. Candles flickered light splashing it against the walls and onto the concrete floor.

"Martin, what is this?"

"This is for you, Daphne.. and for Niles." Ronee answered smiling at them.

"I-I don't understand." Niles said in an unsteady voice.

"Look, Daphne… we love you… all three of you and I've been a real jackass lately, arguing with you when you were just trying to help me with my hip and doing these damned exercises! Ronee was right. They are helping me and frankly if you weren't here to help me out and make me work harder than I wanted to, who knows where I'd be? Probably in some nursing home or worse… in the cemetery across-."

"Marty-."

He turned and smiled at Ronee's expression. "Right… Well, the point I'm trying to make is this… I'm sorry, Daphne. Ronee and I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us."

Daphne began to sob and hugged Martin tightly, crying into his shirt. "Aw, come on now. If I had known that you were going to cry, I wouldn't have gone to all of this trouble!"

"H-how did you do all of this?" Niles asked.

Martin smiled at his youngest son. "Let's just say that Ted owed me a favor. Now you and Daphne enjoy yourselves and I'll go and get the caterer to serve your dinner."

Niles brushed away tears. "Thank you, Dad… Ronee…. But what about-."

"Don't worry about this little guy." Martin said with a chuckle. "Ronee and I will take good care of him. You can come and get him when you're ready."

Daphne hugged Ronne fiercely and then kissed Martin's cheek once more. "We can't thank you enough for this!"

"Don't worry about it." Ronee said. "Just enjoy yourselves."

"And Niles?"

Niles turned to his father in surprise. "Yeah, Dad?"

"About what you said earlier… about not being a good son?"

"Right… Dad, I'm sorry-."

Martin smiled. "I'm not. Because you're the best son any father could ever hope for. Just don't tell Frasier that I said that, okay?"

Niles hugged his father tightly. "Thank you Dad. You have no idea how much that means to me. And thank you for Daphne too. If it weren't for you, we might never have gotten together."

"Oh, I don't know about that. You did a pretty good job of winning your heart on your own. You just needed a little push, that's all."

Niles hugged Martin again. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Niles. Now go enjoy the evening with your wife."

After saying goodbye to their son and his grandparents, Daphne and Niles joined hands and walked to the table that looked out over the city, which was covered by a blanket of stars.

"My God, this is…"

"Incredible, I know." Daphne laughed. "I mean, I can't believe that I actually thought that your father-."

"It was my fault too, Daphne. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I just love him so much and-."

She kissed him softly, bringing him to silence. "Let's not think about that now. He's going to be with us for a long time to come. Let's just enjoy this wonderful evening."

Niles pulled her toward him and deepened the kiss, smiling as their foreheads touched. "I can hardly wait."


	9. Chapter 9

Daphne smiled at her handsome husband across the candlelit table. "Do you know what this reminds me of?"  
Niles reached for her hand. "What's that, my angel?"

She sighed deeply. "Our first date. I'll never forget it, or all the trouble that Frasier and Martin went to for us. And Niles? I'm sorry that I got so angry with you, before…"

He rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Daphne that's in the past. Look at all that's happened since that night. We had a wonderful courtship, a wedding-."

Daphne laughed. "Several of them as I recall!"

"That's right." Niles replied, joining in the laughter. "But I think our first wedding was the most wonderful."

"The one in Reno at that dreadful hotel?"

"Well, it wasn't the ideal place for where I expected to take your hand in marriage, but it was that wedding that made it official. I was happier than I ever dreamed I could be. Because after all this time…" His voice broke and he swallowed hard, prompting Daphne to rise from the table and go to him, softly touching his cheek "What, Sweetheart?"

"I knew you were finally mine."

She kissed him deeply blinking aback tears. "I love you. But come to think of it, all of those weddings we had were wonderful-even the one in Frasier's living room. I'd marry you a hundred times over, if I could."

Niles drew her closer and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Daphne. And I love-." He paused, admiring their surroundings.

"What do you love, Darling?" Daphne whispered.

"This." Niles replied. "How in the world did Dad and Ronee do all of this? I mean, everything is so wonderful. The food, this wine…"

"You…" She breathed, kissing him again. "Would you like to dance, Dr. Crane?"

Niles finished his glass of wine in one gulp and sat the glass on the table. "I'd love to."

She took him into her arms and leaned against him, listening to the beat of his heart as they moved slowly to the music. With the stars overhead and the warm breeze surrounding them, it was one of the happiest nights of her life.

When the song was over, they shared a kiss. It was a kiss that was meant to be tender and sweet, but as their lips explored and caressed, the kiss became so much more. And soon, Daphne was barely aware that the kiss had ended, for she simply couldn't take her eyes off of Niles. The sapphire blue of his eyes pulled her in and held her like a wonderful dream. The way he was looking at her and stroking her hair made her lip tremble. She shivered as he lightly ran his thumb across her mouth.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, capturing her lips in another incredible kiss.

Her fingers slid around his neck, splaying through his hair, which was much shorter and darker than it had been when she first met him. And truth be told, he was so much more handsome now. She sighed contently as memories engulfed her. Since the day they had confronted their feelings for one another-on her wedding day to Donny Douglas at the Wayside Inn, Niles had told her that she was beautiful almost daily; sometimes more than once. But as long as they both lived, she would never tire of hearing those words.

"And you are incredibly handsome." She whispered, suddenly feeling the need to say the words again and again. But she was silenced by an interlude of kisses that she never wanted to end. And those kisses needed no elaboration of what would be in store later that evening.

Their hands joined, Niles led her to a corner of the rooftop where he wrapped his arms around her and together they gazed up at the stars.

"We'll have to thank your father and Ronee for this incredible evening."

Niles smiled and held her closer, kissing her cheek. "Well, I think they already know how much we appreciate it."

"I'm sure they do but I was thinking about a gift."

Niles chuckled. "Interesting. What sort of gift?"

She turned to him and grinned mischievously, her trembling hands loosening his tie. She could hear his soft gasp when she slid the tie around his collar freeing it from his body and laid it carefully on the table. And then as steadily as possible, she began to unbutton his shirt, leaning to kiss his neck. "Well… David's not going to be a baby much longer. And Martin and Ronee certainly seem to enjoy having a grandson to spoil. Perhaps we should give them another?"

Niles lips moved toward hers, making his answer known… but as though to make certain that she understood he whispered into her ear…. "Your place or mine?"

THE END


End file.
